Pandora
by Misa Black
Summary: -"Abre a caixa Pandora e liberte tudo o que há de ruim no mundo" Fics para o Projeto Pandora do 6V.
1. E eu

_Harry Potter não é nem nunca será meu. Fato._

**E eu**

Acordo no meio da noite com sua voz ecoando em minha mente. Faz mais de vinte anos mas você ainda está aqui, é um espectro na minha vida.  
Reviro na cama, encaro Harry dormindo calmamente. Ele não sonha com você todas as noites, ele não lembra mais. Só eu. Eu fui a única que conheceu o Tom Marvolo Riddle. Só eu.  
Você me enganou muito e tanto que não deveria pensar em você, não sem nojo. Mas eu penso, sinto falta do carinho e da atenção que só você sabia que eu precisava, você foi o meu melhor amigo ao mesmo tempo que era o meu inimigo. Você foi o meu único pecado.  
_-Acorde, Ginny._  
E eu ainda te amo

_Fic para o Projeto Pandora do 6v._

_Pretendo escrever mais sobre esse ship. _

_Aceito Críticas e sugestões,_

_Misa Black  
_


	2. Pós Guerra

**Nota: **Essa fic é uma gin'n'tonic. Ou seja, é com Ginny Weasley e o Tom Riddle. Se você, leitor, gosta e quer escrever, mas tem medo eu te convido para a seção TG (link aqui: http : / / www . 6vparavoce . com . br / forum / viewforum . php ? f = 44) - sem espaços - do fórum 6v. Estamos contratando novas TGístas (L).

Essa fic foi escrita para o Projeto Pandora Quarta Edição. A palavra tema é Escuridão.

**Pós-Guerra**

_Eu vivo num mundo mais bonito do que aquele que conheci quando jovem. Meus filhos não serão mortos por uma guerra tão insana quanto necessária. Não há distinção entre nascidos trouxas, mestiços e sangues puros. Eu sei. Harry sabe. O mundo todo sabe.  
Sinto falta de uma parte de mim. Uma parte mais fria, que deveria estar latente no pós-guerra, mas não está. Ela deixou de existir, assim como Tom.  
Eu perdi um pedaço de mim com o corpo morto de Voldemort. Harry também perdeu, mas não reclama, talvez nem sinta._

**- Olha o que conseguimos para os nossos filhos, Ginny!**

_A melhor jogadora de Quadribol do meu tempo. A esposa do Menino-que-sobreviveu-duas-vezes. A mãe da família Potter. A jornalista. Nenhuma delas está completa. É como se só exista o lado bom de Ginevra Molly Weasley Potter. Só o lado bom significa que falta o lado mau. Todo mundo tem dois lados. _  
_ Até Tom Riddle tinha. _  
_ Até Tom Riddle. _

**- Você está bem?**

_Estava só. Era a única que notava que aquela sociedade utópica que eles construíram ruiria no primeiro sinal de desordem. Não temia aquilo. Só esperava. A escuridão voltaria, o corpo dela poderia ter ido há muito quando ocorresse. Mas ocorreria. _  
_ Outro Tom Riddle nasceria e traria o desequilíbrio natural para o mundo. Era questão de esperar. Só esperar. _  
_ A escuridão voltaria e ela, mesmo morta, sorria porque sempre soubera que ela voltaria. Não importava o tempo. _  
_ Tom voltaria._


	3. Pêndulo

**Nota: **Essa fic é uma gin'n'tonic. Ou seja, é com Ginny Weasley e o Tom Riddle. Se você, leitor, gosta e quer escrever, mas tem medo eu te convido para a seção TG (link aqui: http : / / www . 6vparavoce . com . br / forum / viewforum . php ? f = 44) - sem espaços - do fórum 6v. Estamos contratando novas TGístas (L).

Essa fic foi escrita para o Projeto Pandora Quarta Edição. A palavra tema é Mãos.

**Pêndulo**

Ela sente as mãos _dele_ percorrerem seu corpo, enquanto fechava os olhos e pensava em Tom. Sempre Tom. O monstro contido dentro do corpo do humano com aparência de anjo. O sorriso que recebe e os beijos que recebe em seguida não são de Tom, mas ela imagina que são.  
- Ginny. – o seu nome num gemido rouco e baixo. Não é a voz certa, mas é a que ouve.  
O arrepio involuntário e o corpo dele junto ao dela. Ele desliza as mãos pelo corpo dela e diz o quanto a ama. Ela sussurra um "eu sei" inaudível e então tudo cessa.  
Ela ama o tom dos olhos verdes dele. Sempre diz que "parecem sapinhos cozidos", ele sempre ri e diz que por ela podia ser até "gosma de nariz de trasgo" que ele não se importaria.  
As mãos não possuem dedos longos e finos como os de Tom, mas o toque é quente e o de Tom é frio. Ela gosta do quente-frio que sente ao ser tocada por Harry e pensa _nele_.  
As mãos não são de quem deseja, mas não são indesejadas. Ela gosta dele e permite ser tocada porque ele é quem mais merece seu amor: porque ele a salvou de si, de Tom e salvou o mundo. Então, o pêndulo do amor por Tom e carinho por Harry continua ali: enlouquecendo-a cada dia mais. Cada minuto mais. Sempre.  
Porque Harry e Tom nunca serão a mesma pessoa.

* * *

_Leve HG por cima. _

_Se alguém ler isso, por favor que tal se comunicar comigo? Porque, sabe, ficwriters são muito carentes e gostamos de saber se vocês gostaram ou não. *envergonhada*_

_Beijos,_

_Misa  
_


	4. Universo

**Nota: **Essa fic é uma gin'n'tonic. Ou seja, é com Ginny Weasley e o Tom Riddle. Se você, leitor, gosta e quer escrever, mas tem medo eu te convido para a seção TG (link aqui: http : / / www . 6vparavoce . com . br / forum / viewforum . php ? f = 44) - sem espaços - do fórum 6v. Estamos contratando novas TGístas (L).

Essa fic foi escrita para o Projeto Pandora Quarta Edição. A palavra tema é Universo

**O Universo**

_Meu Universo vazio e particular  
Que só para Tom Riddle existia  
Tinta negra sob a pele. Sangue pelas paredes.  
E o medo no olhar._

_Medo de mim, do que posso fazer.  
Ninguém vence a si mesmo.  
Não em um jogo demoníaco com um anjo.  
O meu Universo começou a morrer._

_Então, tudo é escuridão.  
Porque não há mais alma no corpo.  
A primeira vítima do novo Tom.  
Mais um eco na multidão._

_A guerra vem, ela sempre vem.  
Com ela, os temores e a união.  
Pessoas que não podem ver que o herói eleito.  
Não pode ver o que está além._

_Além de mim,  
Além do Universo particular que dividira com Tom.  
Além de Tom,  
E todo o veneno inoculado nas veias de uma menina de onze anos.  
Além das falsas verdades que **ele** próprio se conta.  
Além de tudo._

_Ele vence a guerra, mesmo sem a visão.  
Que a mulher que amava possuía.  
O Universo – sempre em expansão – se compacta.  
E não há mais nada além da omissão._

_Dos detalhes. Da dor. Dos medos.  
De si mesmo.  
E o meu Universo já está destruído._

_

* * *

__Se você gostou e deseja favoritar a fic: por favor, comente. um amei -heart- dói menos do que você pode imaginar. Sério._

Beijos

Misa


	5. Estilhaços

**Nota: **Essa fic é uma gin'n'tonic. Ou seja, é com Ginny Weasley e o Tom Riddle. Se você, leitor, gosta e quer escrever, mas tem medo eu te convido para a seção TG (link aqui: http : / / www . 6vparavoce . com . br / forum / viewforum . php ? f = 44) - sem espaços - do fórum 6v. Estamos contratando novas TGístas (L).

Essa fic foi escrita para o Projeto Pandora Quarta Edição. A palavra tema é Vidro

**Estilhaços**

_Encare-se no espelho, Ginevra. Você sabe que é a culpada._  
**Você sempre é a culpada, Ginny. Sempre.**  
_Assuma seu erro. Conte a verdade para Dumbledore._  
**Ele vai lhe expulsar antes que você termine de falar.**

E a alma se estilhaça como vidro. Então não resta mais nada. A falsa verdade contada por uma menina de onze anos é tudo o que existe. Não há _Tom_ dentro de _Ginny_, ela diz.  
Mentira.  
Tom é Ginny. Sua alma, quebradiça, se fundiu a intacta da menina. Ambas querendo a força que sozinhas não teriam. Era natural que uma sobrevivesse sobre a outra.

**_Matar._**

Só que a mentira de uma menina assustada não durará para sempre, um dia ela se parte e os estilhaços ferem quem acreditou. A verdade é o pedaço de vidro quebrado. Como a alma de Ginny.  
Quando ela finalmente apareceu, era tarde demais. Para todos.

_Você me ama?_  
**Como poderia não amar?**

O cavaleiro da armadura reluzente salva a princesa do dragão, mas não totalmente. O cavaleiro possui o coração da princesa, mas o dragão possui a alma, a essência de tudo o que a princesa é.  
Onde deveria haver uma Ginevra, há estilhaços dela. Mais nada.

_

* * *

__Se você gostou e deseja favoritar a fic: por favor, comente. um amei -heart- dói menos do que você pode imaginar. Sério._

Beijos

Misa


	6. Renegar

**Nota: **Essa fic é uma gin'n'tonic. Ou seja, é com Ginny Weasley e o Tom Riddle. Se você, leitor, gosta e quer escrever, mas tem medo eu te convido para a seção TG (link aqui: http : / / www . 6vparavoce . com . br / forum / viewforum . php ? f = 44) - sem espaços - do fórum 6v. Estamos contratando novas TGístas (L).

Essa fic foi escrita para o Projeto Pandora Quarta Edição. A palavra tema é Sangue

**Renegar**

_Para ter Tom de volta, renego meu sangue.  
Para ter Tom de volta, renego meu nome.  
Para ter Tom de volta, renego minha alma._

Os olhos quase fechados, a pele pálida e fria. Ela se sente morta por dentro e isso reflete no lado de fora.  
O sangue pingando. O sangue de animais mortos. Mortos como ela.

_Renego meu eu.  
Renego meus ideais.  
Renego minha família._

O sangue pingando. Escorrendo, quente e frio. Não é o dela, mas imagina que é. Cada vez que mata um, imagina sua morte.  
O sangue é sujo e o cheiro enoja. Enoja a mulher que volta a ser menina, que volta a ser mulher. Não sabe quem é, mas sabe quem deve ser.

_Renego meus filhos.  
Renego meu marido.  
Renego minha magia._

Tom não existia mais para ressurgir.

_

* * *

__Esta atualização foi patrocinada por Scila e os machetes pra postar nesse erro maníaco do Fanfictionpontonet.  
_

Beijos

Misa


	7. Ferramenta

**Nota: **Essa fic é uma gin'n'tonic. Ou seja, é com Ginny Weasley e o Tom Riddle. Se você, leitor, gosta e quer escrever, mas tem medo eu te convido para a seção TG (link aqui: http : / / www . 6vparavoce . com . br / forum / viewforum . php ? f = 44) - sem espaços - do fórum 6v. Estamos contratando novas TGístas (L).

Essa fic foi escrita para o Projeto Pandora Quarta Edição. A palavra tema é Chuva

**Ferramenta**

A chuva batia na janela. Ela observava a chuva com um sorriso triste, como se faltasse _algo_. Como se faltasse a si mesma.  
O gosto amargo que sentia em seus lábios, a sensação de que nem aquela chuva torrencial podia lhe devolver o que não se é mais. O que não se pode ser.  
Desejava voltar no tempo. Ser de novo a menina que era _antes_ de Hogwarts, a apaixonada por _Harry-Potter-o-menino-que-sobreviveu_. Não a _irmã-mais-nova-do-melhor-amigo-de-Harry-Potter-que-por-um-acaso-foi-salva-por-ele_.  
Ela queria fugir, correr até sucumbir por fadiga. Não devia estar viva. Harry Potter _e seus olhos de sapinhos cozidos_ deviam ter matado os dois. Ela e Tom.  
Sem Tom, ela não é nada. E sabe disso.  
Sem Tom.  
E a amargura toma conta de sua face, não há conformismo. Há tristeza.  
Desejar ter o corpo e mente possuídos por um assassino, uma _criatura_ que não deveria ser considerada humana.  
Porque não era.  
Fragmentos de uma alma fundidos num diário e entregue nas mãos de uma menina.  
Sua relação com Tom: uma vingança patética de Lucius Malfoy.  
A chuva caía e, com ela, constatava de que ela era mais ferramenta que o próprio diário.

_

* * *

__Esta atualização foi patrocinada por Scila e os machetes pra postar nesse erro maníaco do Fanfictionpontonet.  
_

Beijos

Misa


	8. Retrato

**Nota: **Essa fic é uma gin'n'tonic. Ou seja, é com Ginny Weasley e o Tom Riddle. Se você, leitor, gosta e quer escrever, mas tem medo eu te convido para a seção TG (link aqui: http : / / www . 6vparavoce . com . br / forum / viewforum . php ? f = 44) - sem espaços - do fórum 6v. Estamos contratando novas TGístas (L).

Essa fic foi escrita para o Projeto Pandora Quarta Edição. A palavra tema é Quadro

**Retrato**

O retrato da heroína de guerra com recém-completos dezesseis anos.  
_Aos onze, ela já era parte da resistência. Mesmo sem saber._  
O retrato da menina com olhos já tristes e sofridos por os inúmeros enganos.  
_Aos doze, ela era só. Ninguém se importava. _  
O quadro da futura esposa do **Menino-que-sobreviveu**  
_Os treze anos e a tristeza a invade: esperar que seu herói a note, mesmo que ela **saiba** que ele não vai lembrar que a salvara de si mesma.  
**E de Tom.**_  
As fotos de Ginny Weasley, a **Menina-que-sobreviveu**:  
_Catorze anos e a busca por um homem que não existe. Não mais._  
_Os quinze, dezesseis, dezessete e os anos que seguem são de Harry Potter. E só dele._  
O único quadro de Tom Riddle que existe pertence a Hogwarts.  
O único em que Ginny Weasley **é** Ginny Weasley é de **antes** de Hogwarts.

_

* * *

__Esta atualização foi patrocinada por **Scila **e os machetes pra postar nesse erro maníaco do Fanfictionpontonet.  
_

Beijos

Misa


	9. Pós Possessão

**Nota: **Essa fic é uma gin'n'tonic. Ou seja, é com Ginny Weasley e o Tom Riddle. Se você, leitor, gosta e quer escrever, mas tem medo eu te convido para a seção TG (link aqui: http : / / www . 6vparavoce . com . br / forum / viewforum . php ? f = 44) - sem espaços - do fórum 6v. Estamos contratando novas TGístas (L).

Essa fic foi escrita para o Projeto Pandora Quarta Edição. A palavra tema é Porcelana

**Pós-Possessão**

A xícara de porcelana cai de suas mãos e se parte ao tocar o chão. Os olhos estão opacos – _como quando era **dele**_ – e ela não sente mais nada.  
_Ela não é mais **nada**._  
Ela é a boneca de porcelana de Tom Riddle. Oca. Opaca. Vazia.  
_Completa com os sentimentos que **o mestre** deseja._  
Sua mãe chora, ela não ouve. Não _está lá_ de fato. O seu pai diz que é só uma reação de quem sofreu magia das trevas.  
_Eles se esquecem de **tudo** depois que passa._  
Seus irmãos ignoram tudo o que houve. Dizem que _"Não foi nada demais. Se **ela** não se lembra, por que deveríamos?"_ e seguem sua vida.  
Louca. Triste e perdida. Ginny Weasley não poderá viver com a constatação de que _foi_ de Tom Riddle.  
Então, ela esquece. _Ou finge.  
A atriz de olhos de vidro. A boneca de porcelana **fantoche** do garoto antes do monstro._  
Ela ainda sente a voz dele em sua mente. O rosto empalidecido e triste de quem não deveria sofrer _tanto_ com _tão pouca_ idade.  
E ela não sente mais nada. Só há o vazio.  
A porcelana está rachada e o receptáculo de Tom Riddle também.

_

* * *

__Esta atualização foi patrocinada por **Scila **e os machetes pra postar nesse erro maníaco do Fanfictionpontonet.  
_

Beijos

Misa


	10. Idealização

**Nota: **Essa fic é uma gin'n'tonic. Ou seja, é com Ginny Weasley e o Tom Riddle. Se você, leitor, gosta e quer escrever, mas tem medo eu te convido para a seção TG (link aqui: http : / / www . 6vparavoce . com . br / forum / viewforum . php ? f = 44) - sem espaços - do fórum 6v. Estamos contratando novas TGístas (L).

Essa fic foi escrita para o Projeto Pandora Quarta Edição. A palavra tema é Sonhos

**Idealização**

_Fecha os olhos. _  
Ela fecha e se entrega ao diário que não deveria possuir.  
Ela sabe que ele não é bom. Tanto sabe que quer evitar _o máximo que pode_ falar com _**ele**_.  
Precisa salvar Harry. _Ele_ não pode possuí-lo.  
Ela sabe que é descartável, a peça que se sacrifica num jogo que se está prestes a perder.

**x**

E tudo sempre volta. Volta porque é o que mais sonha. Não é assustador – _deveria ser_ -, mas não é.  
É calmo, como sempre é. Não acorda no meio da noite, como sua mãe pergunta _toda manhã_.  
Ela sonha com a voz de Tom, com o carinho que ela sentia pouco antes de dormir. Sonhar com Tom Riddle faz com que _tudo_ fique mais bonito.  
Não deveria ficar, mas fica.

**x**

Os sonhos são calmos, como uma música infantil. Não há nada de Tom. Há sua idealização de Tom.  
Sonhar com um falso Riddle, o que não existe.  
Só que _TOM RIDDLE_ não existe.  
Não sabe o que é, mas continua a sonhar. Sonhar com o que _não existe e nunca vai existir_.

_

* * *

__Esta atualização foi patrocinada por **Scila **e os machetes pra postar nesse erro maníaco do Fanfictionpontonet.  
_

Beijos

Misa


	11. Morrer

**Nota: **Essa fic é uma gin'n'tonic. Ou seja, é com Ginny Weasley e o Tom Riddle. Se você, leitor, gosta e quer escrever, mas tem medo eu te convido para a seção TG (link aqui: http : / / www . 6vparavoce . com . br / forum / viewforum . php ? f = 44) - sem espaços - do fórum 6v. Estamos contratando novas TGístas (L).

Essa fic foi escrita para o Projeto Pandora Quarta Edição. A palavra tema é Lua

**Morrer**

A Lua estava alta no céu quando ela apareceu da primeira vez. A timidez e a confusão do primeiro diário.  
_Eu não sei como começar esse diário. Então, prazer. Meu nome é Ginny. Eu sou a caçula e tenho seis irmãos mais velhos que não notam que eu sou uma bruxa crescida._  
Ela não pode ver, mas sorrio.

**x**

A Lua tinha sumido dos céus quando ela abriu a câmara pela primeira vez. Os olhos estavam vazios, mas ninguém notava. Ninguém nunca notava a pequena _Weasley_, mais uma _Weasley_.  
**Você quer me fazer feliz, Ginny?**  
_Mais do que tudo no mundo. _  
Depois disso, não há mais Ginny _dentro_ de Ginny. Há Tom e nada mais.

**x**

Ginny se livrou de mim. Livrou-se no que seria uma noite de lua cheia.  
Voltou atrás antes da lua sumir nos céus.  
**Eu sabia que você voltaria.**  
_Senti sua falta, Tom._  
Não era verdade. Ela queria salvar a própria pele e queria salvar Harry Potter.

**x**

A Lua estava cheia de novo quando senti o veneno de _meu próprio monstro_ transpassar meu corpo.  
E aquilo era morrer.

_

* * *

__Esta atualização foi patrocinada por **Scila **e os machetes pra postar nesse erro maníaco do Fanfictionpontonet._

_E eu consegui postar **TODAS **as fics. (Kolly, me ame depois dessa). Meu, finalmente. *-*  
_

Beijos

Misa


	12. Lama

_Harry__ Potter não me pertence_

**NOTA: **REABRIRAM A CAIXA E EU ME JOGUEI *-*

**Lama**

Vestida de noiva - um vestido que foi feito para uma pessoa muito maior, a menina que mal tem tamanho para ser uma futura esposa caminha até a árvore mais frondosa do jardim. O menino no fim do caminho é pouca coisa maior, os dois possuem um sorriso. Flores ao redor. Gargalhadas.  
- Você se casará comigo, Harry? - ela pergunta esperançosa, ele ri e lhe rouba um beijo.  
Harry nunca respondeu.  
Fome... Muita fome, ela se lembra. Harry sendo levado para viver com parentes mais afortunados, seus irmãos com fome... Tosse, muita tosse.  
Ginny mal conhecia o mundo, quando o mundo começou a lhe tirar coisas. Harry, sua casa, sua felicidade. Até que um dia, um homem aparece em seu país, ele tem dinheiro, influência, remédios e tudo o que ele quer é que trabalhem pra ele.  
Ela aceitaria qualquer coisa por um pedaço de pão dormido, mas ele paga o suficiente para não morrer de fome. Sem fome a felicidade volta, aos poucos. Faces cheias, um pouco de carne nos ossos, menos dor e mais calor no inverno.  
Mas nesse mundo, para essas pessoas, a felicidade tem um preço. E o preço foi cobrado tão logo a felicidade a fez ver o mundo de forma mais otimista.  
- Você será do Senhor Riddle. - lhe avisam na fábrica em que trabalha. Para manter a felicidade de todos seus irmãos, ela se submete à Riddle.  
É brutal, ela desejava morrer a cada toque, implorava para acabar logo. Não se lembra quando foi feliz. Dói, destrói o que ela tinha de si, o que ela mantinha mentalmente de Ginny, da primavera, de Harry se parte naquele homem que a toca - nem soda cáustica poderia limpá-la, tirar Riddle de sua pele.  
Encolhida quando a noite termina e Riddle a expulsa de casa. As roupas amarrotas, o corpo destruído, a vontade de morrer ali. Não conseguia completar uma frase simples e o raciocínio estava lento.  
Chega em casa e põe o vestido de noiva de sua mãe, se olhar - suja como está - com o símbolo de sua infância quebra sua vontade de viver.  
Então ela correr, como uma noiva assustada querendo ser amada, como uma menina com medo de trovões, vestida de noiva, ela correu por entre as ruas, molhadas da chuva, até que escorregou e caiu. A barra do vestido já estava levemente suja de barro, agora parte do vestido está sujo. Sujo como Ginny se sente.  
Mas a lama sai quando se lava, a sujeira dela não se lava; ficará pra sempre lá. Uma mancha para manter a falsa felicidade.  
Riddle nunca mais a procura. Nunca mais a procurará. Ela só precisa viver com os pesadelos de tê-lo tocando-na novamente, acordar sufocando os gritos que nunca sairão e então morrer sufocando a própria dor.  
Harry também nunca voltou, ela não espera que volte, só não quer morrer de fome. Então luta, ao invés de sucumbir, não se entrega mais, foge do contato, mas mantém a lama presa em si. Para sempre.

_REVIEWS? _

Misa


	13. and justice for all

**And Justice for all**

_A Justiça é cega, ela deveria não se importar com as posses de todos._

**Não há justiça. Não mais. Não tem como haver; se houvesse, você não teria sido mutilada por uma lembrança, Ginny. Repita isso a si mesma até compreender. **

_Se não há azar nesse mundo, eu não sofrerei. Não mais._

**Os que mais sofrem são os mais propícios a sofrer, Ginny.**

Há o grito. A menina com medo do que pensa, do que é. Ninguém se importa que ela está rompida por dentro, ninguém realmente se importa se ela tem essa hemorragia interna assustadora, que rompe parte dela e que a deixa com a ferida aberta esperando cicatrizar.

Feridas abertas atraem insetos e mais morte.

_Respire. Tudo vai dar certo._

**Ou pelo menos ****finja**** que tudo deu certo.**

A vitória chegou e os abraços e as verdades gritadas durante o combate se silenciaram. Não há nada que punições para os perdedores e memoriais aos que lutaram.

Não importando se eles foram justos ou não.

_A Justiça afeta todos igualmente._

**Tom Riddle era a personificação da justiça.**


	14. Respirar

**Respirar  
**

O Universo - tão grande! - não poderia ser cheio de vácuo, ela considerava ao observar as estrelas.

.

Quem criou o Universo não poderia ser tão ruim a ponto de não entregarem os céus aos homens. Não poderia haver vácuo.

.

Ela era nova demais quando o ar fugiu pela primeira vez de seus pulmões e ficou completamente sem ar.

.

Não atravessou os céus. Cruzou as portas do Inferno.

.

Não era como diziam as pinturas trouxas: Quente e cheio de fogo e enxofre. Era o nada. Como se vivesse numa tela em branco, sufocante, congelada e aterrorizante: um mundo onde seus próprios demônios lhe torturavam, lhe diziam que todos ao redor de si morriam. _Um a um._

_.  
_

E o terror corrói tudo o que era e poderia ser, tornando-a o vácuo, como o seu Inferno particular: Sonhos que desmoronam na sua frente, olhares opacos, risos altos demais, fingidos demais sem significado, palavras que ecoam sem sentido.

.

Nada. Palavra de quatro letras para Ginny Weasley, para os erros dela, para a confiança excessiva que toda criança tem. Crianças se acreditam invulneráveis porque não sabem como dói viver.

.

Ginny não sabe o que é viver, ela não sabe nem seu próprio nome ou o som da voz de sua mãe. Não há nada além de um olhar maldoso em sua mente e, então, vácuo, silêncio e falta de ar.

.

Então, o ar entra em seus pulmões, como se ela fosse uma criança recém-nascida e novamente invulnerável.

.

Nasceu de novo e ninguém sabe.

_Reviews?  
_

_Misa Black  
_


End file.
